Phospholipases and galactolipases are known as enzymes with hydrolytic activity towards ester bonds in polar lipids such as phospholipids and galactolipids. WO 0032758 discloses lipolytic enzyme variants having phospholipase and galactolipase activity and their use in baking. WO 9826057 discloses a lipase/phospholipase from Fusarium oxysporum and its use in baking. WO 0183770 describes variants of a fungal lipase.